Wanted
by zany.dancing
Summary: Gaara is invited to spend Christmas woth Naruto. Oneshot. Yaoi GaaraNaruto


Yay! Another Naruto oneshot. This one will be about Gaara/Naruto, aww the'd make such a sweet yaoi couple.

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto

**Wanted**

He was wanted.

Gaara let a smile grace his lips before he took another sip of hot chocolate.

Only week before a messager from Konoha came to the Hidden Sand village for him. Gaara thought since he was Kazekage, it was business but to his surprise it was an invitation from Naruto. Naruto had asked him if he wanted to take a break from "lazing around and signing papers all day" and celebrate Christmas with him. Gaara found this amusing since Naruto wanted to Hokage, he should probably tell him that he would be doing the same thing one day if he ever achieved his dreams. If anyone else asked Gaara to spend Christmas went them. Gaara would glare and say no but this wasn't just anyone else this was Uzumaki Naruto, this man was Gaara inspiration so of course he said yes. Temari and Kankuro were invited but neither of them were fond of the cold and snow, Gaara who not fond of it either went for one reason, to spend time with Naruto.

He sent back an invitation replying yes. It took him a day to get some business straightened out and then he was on his way. He travelled pretty much none stop for the simple reason he didn't need to stop, he didn't sleep or get tired much so was in Konoha within two days. When he arrived Naruto tackled him at the gate with a bear hug, making Gaara blush but not to the point of where it was noticeable. Sasuke gave his glare and a hmph and Sakura gave a polite hello, she seemed absolutely terrified of him then again Gaara could understand where her fear came from after all he did try to kill her and her friends

Sasuke and Sakura left after that. Sasuke with his "I have better things to do." and Sakura trailing right behind him.

Naruto slung his arm over Gaara telling him about Ichiraku and how it was "the best Ramen ever." Gaara did notice however how the villagers kept staring and pointing, there probably remember him from the Chunnin exam. He could feel their aura's of hate and sense their harsh words, he could also hear the word "monster". Oh yes they were denfinlity talking about him. Memories started to come back upon him, he remembered those stares, he'd never forgot them.

"Don't worry their not talking about you." Gaara looked surpised had it been that obivious of what he was thinking. Suddenly Gaara remember he wasn't alone, Naruto had been through that exact same thing and even now it was going on. A least with him the villagers gave some respect to since he was Kazekage.

Gaara looked at Naruto who had a far off, sad look in his eyes. Great he had cause Naruto to remember things that were better left forgotten. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to ruin your happiness." To almost eveyone this probably sound emotionless and non caring but to a few people who listened carefully you could hear the regret. Naruto suddenly smiled brightly "Don't worry about it." and then Naruto went back started talking about how great the holiday would be.

So now he was in Naruto small yet cozy apartment with Naruto who was trying to wrap presents, trying being the key word.

_**"GOD DAMNIT! STUPID WRAPPING PAPER! STUPID TAPE! JUST BURN IN HELL! ARGGG"**_

Ah yes it felt just like a home to Gaara. Through Gaara never really had a home, he's sure this what it was. The cozy room with a fire, the genuie happiness that filled the room and lights sparking from the Christmas tree which had been absoulte hell to get up, Naruto had been waiting for him so they could put it up together and decorate and now Garra knew how evil tinsel was but it was worth just to be able to see it now decorated and beauiful, it was one of those trees that had white decoration, it looked so pure to Garra. So magical.

_"Oie Gaara its snowing. Lets go outside."_

They went outside and had the time of there lives making snowing angels and snowmen. Naruto made a snowman and named "Gaara" he used small rocks for the eyes and mouth and a carrot for the nose, sticks for the hand, he put his hat and scarf on the snow man and to make the snowman really "Gaara" he took a stick a craved the kanja word for love. "There Gaara! Its snow you!" Naruto said ethusically. "I really look like ...that." Gaara said very bluntly to him it look like a pile of snow with sticks,stones and a carrot. Naruto smiled brighty "YEP!" Naruto suddenly flang a snowball at Gaara but of cousre the sands protected him.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Now Gaara was pissed off. Why would Naruto attack him? Did he consider him a friend? Gaara was really devastated, and confused. He never dreamed Naruto would attack him. Naruto started laughing his ass off and Gaara was even more pissed off. "What is it?" twitch twitch. "HAHAHAHAHA you look **SO** serious...breathe. Its just a snowball." Gaara gave a what the fuck face "snowball...?" Naruto then made the what the hell face "you don't know what a snowball is...? Gaara look confused and mumbled "umm no".Naruuto looked shocked and gasped " I shall teach you the way of **THE SNOWBALL**."

"Ok you see this is snow. Its froze water." Naruto picks the white, fluffy cold stuff. "And you mold it to a ball" Naruto makes a ball "and throw it." Naruto throws it at Gaara, and of course the sands protect him. "But why would you throw it at each other? Why would you throw at a friend?" Gaara was still confused. Naruto sighed "Its a game Gaara."

Ahh so thats why Gaara never heard of it. Its a game, when he thinks of the word game he remembers trying to play them with the other children of the sand village but they only ran away from him. He never played a game before, they didn't want him to play with them and Gaara didn't know how to play by himself. Kankuro and Temari didn't teach him either, he thinks they were to scared of him at the time. He thinks Temari wanted too but father said no.

"Iruka-sensai thought it to me when I was younger. He was the only one who would play with me but a least it was someone. I cannot imagine the pain you went though...no going through Gaara. I am so sorry if I reminded you of anything hurtful." Naruto voice was cracked and low with his eyes down casted. Gaara smiled. It wasn't a bright happy smile or a solemn one. It was a broken one. "Thank-you Naruto but its not your fault."

Gaara took some snow in his hands and molded a snow ball. When Naruto looked up he met with a cold wet snowball. Gaara grinned "I think I'm learning." Naruto got off the ground and was glaring at Gaara but his glare turn to a grin within seconds. "Better watch out Gaara. This means war."

With that the all out snowball war happened. It was the most fun Gaara ever had. He had fun jumping rooftop to rooftop looking for Naruto who he had found at Ichiraku Ramen stand eating Miso Ramen. Gaara sat down and ordered something and they ate together.

_"Gaara lets go home. I'm full."_

Its funny though he's only been their a few days, Gaara considers Naruto apartment a home. He considers it **THEIR **home.

They quietly walk down the streets of Konoha together back to their home watching the pure white snow fall and glisten and watching the lights that filled the street that seemed to be livid with cheerfulness.

"Gaara you zoned out again." Naruto said annoyed. He had finshed wrapping his present for Gaara and just as he was about to let him open it...he zoned out.

Gaara smiled. "Sorry Naruto. Just thinking about today and how wonderful its been." Naruto smiled too now. "Its about to get even better. Merry Christmas Gaara." Naruto handed him a shape that was wrapped in snowmen wrapping paper. It was horribly wrapped just as the curses when he wrapped it predicted but Gaara liked it that way.

"Its mine?" He asked surpised. He was surpised, not at the fact Naruto got him gift but the fact he wrapped it while he was _in_the room and that he was letting him open it now. Naruto seemed like that type that would make him wait for Christmas morning, which was tomorrow morning.

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yep. I wasn't gonna wrap it while you were here but you weren't paying attension and I supposed if I did it in the corner you won't see."

Gaara still alittle confused. "But Christmas is tomorrow morning."

Naruto grinned. "It IS tomorrow morning." He pointed to the clock that read 12:05 am. I was TRYING to give to it at 12:00 so it would be cool but YOU zoned out and ruin the special moment I was **TRYING **to make."

Gaara smirked. "Special moment, eh?" Naruto blushed slighty and mumbled " Just open your present."

"Ok but open your's too."

"Naa after you open your's. Now open it!" Naruto whined

"Ok ok calm down." Gaara cooed.

Gaara carefully unwrapped Naruto present. A little to carefully for Naruto's taste.

"Damnit Gaara! Can't you just unwrapped the present!"

Gaara smirked. Naruto glared.

"Fine but its so fun to pick on you."

Gaara unwrapped it and his eyes froze. Their in his hands was a homemade teddy bear. Not any homemade teddy bear but a teddy bear that looked exactly like the one he had when he was young. His only real company, though he had Yashamaru but he betrayed him. The night Yashamaru tried to kill him was the night he got rid of his precious stuffed animal. He got rid of it to show that he loved nothing but himself not even a stuffed toy.

How did Naruto know about this though? How did he know he had a bear? or was it just a quiescence?

Naruto who was blushing slighty said nevously "I kind of asked help from Kankuro and Temari about what to get you for Christmas and they started telling me all these things about you and they said you had a bear and well that kind of intersted me so they told me more and Temari even drew a picture of it and I looked everywhere for one that looked perfect but I couldn't find a perfect one so I kind of made this one and well ..."

After this point Naruto started talking really fast and even more nevously

" and they say that you know if you make a bear and all and the person you give it too names it after you then they like you...really like you and well return your feelings and if you want you don't have to name it after me. I'm just saying..."

Gaara stared intensely at the stuffed bear and looked over at Naruto intensely.

"Open your present."

Naruto couldn't tell the emotion in his voice so he had no indication of Gaara's emotion.

Naruto unwrapped his present which was wrapped up neaty. His eyes were downcasted, he was devasted. He knew he shouldn't have told Gaara. He probably was scared of him or found him disgusting. He felt like crying. Gaara was...just...amazing, he didn't want to lose him. Even if they couldn't be together he a least wanted his friendship. He finally got Gaara to open up and now he had to mention his stupid feelings.

_'Damn. I am an idiot.'_

Naruto slowly unwrapped his present feeling tears prick from his eyes.

_'I should have got him chocholets, they never fail.'_ Naruto thought bitterly.

When he finally unwrapped it and saw the present, his tears dissolved instanly.

It was a homemade teddy bear.

And then he felt arms wrap around him from behind embracing him into a hug.

Amaya- Yeah if you ever read or watch Cardcaptor Sakura then you'll know what I'm talking about with the bear. I think its an old japanese tradation or something where if you want to tell someone you like them then you make a homemade bear and if they name it after you then they return the feelings.

I got the idea of giving Gaara a teddy bear because I noticed how when he's young he's holding one and I thought 'Awww'.

Well Merry Christmas and please review.


End file.
